The Bump
by MoonAndIce
Summary: If you saw the Squeakquel, then you know what is this talking about. What has really happened, when Alvin and Brittany bumped into each other on food tray in cafeteria? Was it a kiss? What are they saying about it? Read/Review, Better than it sounds!


**Hy!**

**I couldn't help it but I must wrote this. It's just a cute, short One-Shot. I think nobody wrote about this, so I decided I will. It's about Alvin and Brittany, when they first talked in Squeakquel. That was in canteen, when they were both on tray, and they bumped in each other.**

**I hope is good, and cute.**

**

* * *

**

**THE BUMP**

**

* * *

**

It was four days after school competition, and four days since Alvin saved chipettes from Ian. They slowly started to get used by their new life, still it was a rollercoaster.

It was hard at beginning, because Chipettes were all unsure how to behave in chipmunk's house. Well, they just met, and now they are living with them. That's strange.

Even Dave was at beginning unsure how will all this be, but now he was sure that he did the right thing to let chipettes live with him and chipmunks. He soon, the next day found how much the chipmunks and chipettes are alike. Well, they're chipmunks, that's everyone know, but how much are they alike by their behavior, and personality. For example:

When he, Alvin, Simon and Theodore lived in house alone, Theodore was mostly alone…he was in living room watching TV, or in kitchen reading some cooking recipes. Or eating. But now…he has his counterpart, and he doesn't looks so lonely anymore. With Eleanor are really good friends. They are best friends. They are both making delicious breakfasts and dinners in Seville's household. For mostly people (or chipmunks in that case) is cooking something…difficult. And boring. But Theodore and Eleanor really enjoyed it! And that's fine with Dave. He likes if someone else is cooking, than him.

Jeanette and Simon are very much alike too. Even if is very rare when they talk to each other. They both love reading books and watching science documentary, but the true reason why their relationship hasn't improved is that, they are too shy. That's their only problem.

And then comes…no one else, than Alvin and Brittany. Dave wouldn't ever believe that girls have such a big power. He won't believe if someone said that the most hyperactive chipmunk will become calmer. He probably wouldn't, but now…he believes into everything. He still can't believe how much Alvin changed through that one week, from when they first met the chipettes. Dave at first thought that house won't survive it, because both Alvin and Brittany are troublemakers, but…but surprisingly…it's not like how he thought it will be.

He knew that boys have crushes on chipettes. He found that, when they came home from competition. Their eyes betrayed them. But he doesn't mind it. At least till, they start kissing or something like that…

But he doesn't know that the certain chipmunk and chipette already kissed…

* * *

It was lazy Wednesday day…Dave was in his room writing some new songs for chipmunks and chipettes while they were boringly staying downstairs. It was lazy day. School has ended for today, and surprisingly they didn't have any homework to do.

They actually knew many games, that they could play, but no one really wanted to do anything.

Alvin sighed. He was lying on floor, with hands supporting his head. He was bored. He had so much good ideas…but he didn't want to do anything actually. He was thinking. Thinking about someone special…He blushed at that. He was thinking about Brittany…and that little moment they had…five days ago. It was all accident, of course, but he won't lie. It was something…words can describe that feeling. But it was really his first kiss? Well, they bumped in each other and their lips touched. Accidentally. The problem is, that a few students saw them and…they thought they're couple.

He sighed.

He really hopes that this lie will be soon forgotten. But is lie? Some students are looking weird at him from that accident. He told Ryan a couple of times that nothing is going on between him and Brittany. But they didn't believe him.

Alvin thought again. She is his crush. But the problem is that he is probably not hers.

Alvin groaned.

Why is love so complicated?

"_Okay! That's enough now! Let's start thinking about something else…"_he thought. _"Let's see…when do we have next concert?" _He thought and looked at calendar on wall. "_In Saturday? But what about…" _he thought for a second. "_Will chipettes sing with us? If will, what songs are we gonna sing then?"_

He stared in…into nothing in particular.

"_We should sing one song to Chipettes. They deserve something…" _he thought for a right song…

"_Something romantic, girls love romance" _he rolled with eyes.

It was a little hard to choose the right song…they're mostly singing rock songs-

"_Like…Accidentally in love. That would so describe me and Brittany. Or more likely…kiss" _he groaned. He was thinking about that again. This thing is in his thoughts every day! He can't stop thinking about it.

He just wanna tell, that he already had first kiss. But he is not sure. Was that accident kiss, real kiss? Does it mean something?

He sighed and groaned.

"Is something wrong Alvin?" asked smartly Simon, not bother to look down at Alvin. Simon and Theodore were in same room as Alvin. Chipettes went somewhere else just few moments ago.

Alvin sat up.

"Yes." He muttered and looked anywhere but at his brothers.

Theodore quickly looked over at Alvin. He was waiting for Meerkat Manor, but it's just won't show on TV.

"What is wrong, Alvin?" Theodore asked and heard Simon sighed in frustrating. He just wants to read a book.

"Something…"he muttered.

Theodore just looked at Simon.

"And what is that 'something'?" asked Theodore confused.

Alvin looked at floor.

"It's out of your business." He hissed back. He didn't want to sound harsh, but now he was in deep confusion for a whole week already.

Theodore backed off a little and sadly looked up at Simon, who smartly smiled at Alvin.

"Let me guess…that 'something'…is Brittany, right?" he asked him and raised an eyebrow.

Alvin shot him dirty look.

"Shut up, Simon!" Alvin hissed.

Theodore went pale.

"A-Alvin, you said a 'S' word!" Theodore squeaked and quickly looked at Simon for any sort of defense- just in case.

"Not that sort of word, Theo" answered for Alvin, Simon.

Alvin groaned and lied back down on floor.

"Why this? Why is this happening to me?" he cried.

Simon rolled with eyes. Unfortunately no one noticed three tiny chipettes walking in room. Brittany stopped when she heard an interesting conversation between brothers. Her sister stopped too and looked at Brittany, who showed them to hide and listen to boys. They quietly and not noticeable hided under couch and carefully listened to boys.

"Why is this happening to you…?" he muttered "BECAUSE YOU'RE IN LOVE!" he yelled.

"_Alvin is in love? With who?" _thought Brittany. She was a little jealous and angry. With who is Alvin in love?

Alvin was up in second and put a paw over Simon's mouth.

"Be quiet!" he hissed and looked angrily at Simon.

He sighed and turned around only to receive a 'special look' from Theodore.

"See!" said Simon again. How was this great feeling to annoy your older brother.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked and looked at Simon, who looked a little surprised back at him.

"I want you to tell her your feelings!" Simon said back at him.

Theodore was watching all this from quiet a distance. He was a little curious; because he didn't have a clue what are they talking about.

Alvin stared at Simon like he was crazy.

"And who is telling me that? Who doesn't have courage to talk to Jeanette?" Alvin replied back to Simon.

"_M-Me?" _thought Jeanette and noticed her sisters looked at her smiling. They knew that Jeanette has crush on Simon. And just now they were sure that she is also Simon's crush.

Simon stepped forward and looked angrily at Alvin.

"Me? You're the one who is so in love with Brittany and don't want to tell her your feelings." Said Simon and turned around.

Brittany's eyes went huge and one her face crawled big smile. She looked at her sisters, who were sending her smiles back.

She couldn't believe it! Alvin is in love with her?

"Shut up! Girls can hear that! And I'm not…thinking about this…but something else." He muttered.

Simon looked at him confused.

"And that is?" Simon asked curiously. Even Theodore found this an interesting conversation.

Alvin fell on floor and groaned.

"This is really out of your business." He muttered not bother to look up at Simon.

Simon snickered.

"So, is about Brittany?" he said and looked at Alvin, who was daydreaming.

"Yeah…"he sighed dreamy.

Simon clapped with paws, when Theodore just laughed a little.

"I know! So…what's on your mind?" asked Simon and sat on floor.

"I've been thinking…" he whispered and smiled.

"About what?" squeaked Theodore.

"About kiss…" blurted out Alvin. But he didn't notice that at first.

Brittany froze. She knew well, what he was talking about. But…was it true kiss? She sensed that her sisters were confused at that, but she felt way too uncomfortable to look at them.

"Kiss?" shouted Simon. Well, he didn't really expect that.

Alvin eyes went huge at that. Did he really…? He smacked himself and blushed in deep red color.

"Uh,W-what?" he asked uneasily.

"Did you and Brittany kiss?" Simon asked, still a little shocked at that.

Alvin gulped.

"Huh? Did I say kiss? I-I didn't mean that…I'm not myself today…Well, I will go now…I will be in our room, if you need me…bye!" he squeaked and quickly ran towards their room, and left two confused brothers behind him.

Brittany still, didn't move. Did he really…? Was it…?

No…of course it can't be. But…could be?

"Brittany?" whispered Jeanette and brought Brittany back to Earth.

Brittany only gulped and looked at Jeanette slowly.

"What is going on between you and Alvin?" she playfully asked her and watched as Brittany blushed in deep red color.

"Us? Nothing…I swear…the closest we ever been, was when we bumped in each other and accidentally kissed…"she didn't found, that she said too much.

There was a loud gasp from Eleanor and Jeanette only looked at her, with her mouth wide open.

Brittany's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God! Did I really…say this?" she said louder, than she wished to. She looked at her sisters and nervously smiled.

"Brittany…" started Jeanette, and kept looking at her. Brittany was just looking at her, and she thought only about that, how will she get out of here. She was embarrassed enough!

"Uh…I…I…must go! Bye!" she said and hurried, out of under the couch. When she was running through living room, she saw that there were still standing Simon and Theodore, but they somewhat didn't notice her. Guess, they were still confused way too much.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Brittany heard Alvin shouting when she walked in their bedroom. Its looks like Alvin didn't notice her, because he kept talking to himself. And that's why Brittany tried very hard not to laugh.

"How can I be so stupid? Me and my babbling. Gosh!" Alvin kept saying while, he was lying on his red bed. How could he be so stupid and told brothers he and Brittany kissed? That's humiliation. Simon will tease him forever!

Brittany was standing on floor watching as Alvin kept talking to himself. She had to put a paw over her mouth, because she couldn't stop giggling. She then smiled evilly. She has an idea…

"Babbling… duh…! I'm talking to myself! I must go crazy…and, that thing with Brittany…duh…I…" but he hasn't finished his sentence, because he shrieked when something hooped on hid bed, inches away from him.

"!" he shrieked and backed off a little, but he quickly closed his eyes and sighed, when he saw that it was just Brittany.

She couldn't help but burst into laughing fit. Usually, Alvin scares someone like that…like yesterday, when he in middle of night jumped on her, while she was sleeping. Revenge feels so good!

"Brittany!" hissed Alvin and send her a murderously look.

Brittany only walked to him and leaned closer, their noses were almost touching.

"What? Don't look at me like that, fur ball." She smiled flirty and turned around.

Alvin grumped.

"Furball? Look, at yourself, Barbie…" he said and smiled evilly. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wooorld." He began to sing and looked at her."…life is plastic, but fantastic!" he sang and winked to her.

She looked a little irritated.

"Oh really, you…you…chipmunk!" she hissed angrily.

Alvin watched her for a while.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked and crossed his tiny chipmunk's arms.

Brittany looked at him and sat down.

"I came to talk…about something." She said and sighed. Not bother to look up at him.

Alvin looked a little confused, but curious. Why did she wanna talk with him?

He nodded slowly, and sat down on bed, next to her.

"Okay…let's talk then…about what?" he asked. He sure had no clue.

"About our bump." Brittany muttered slowly, but loud enough that Alvin could hear. And now, he started to feel nervous. Because he knew, what subject, is she gonna bring up.

"Heh…and that's?" he asked nervous, even if he already knew the answer.

Brittany just rolled with eyes and looked at him deeply in his brown eyes. She suddenly wants to start singing 'Brown eyes' by Lady GaGa. But she had other plans.

"like you don't know." She began and almost smiled when Alvin started showing, how uncomfortable, he did really feel about this subject. "You, know I'm also in doubts about our kiss." She said and Alvin coughed at that. He was really nervous. More nervous, than the first time he and his brothers needed to sing at concert.

"H-how did you…?" he started confused.

"I was listening to your conversation with Theodore and Simon. No comment, by the way." She said coolly and smirked.

Alvin just groaned.

"Spy!" he hissed irritated.

"Whatever." She replied and rolled with eyes. "Look, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. Go ahead and live in confusion…" she was cut off.

"I want to talk about it, just as much as you want!" he said back to her.

There was silence…

"So…will you start?" asked Alvin and looked at her.

"Start what?" she asked confused.

Alvin rolled with eyes. "Conversation, Brittany, conversation…" he muttered.

Brittany just eyes him.  
"And why must I?" she asked in defense.

Alvin leaned a little bit closer.

"Because you started it!" he replied and send her 'the look'.

There was silence. Again.

Brittany didn't know how to start this kind of conversations. She was too embarrassed to do so. But when she looked at Alvin, she figured that he won't start it also.

There goes nothing…

"Look, I'm confused about that bump too! And, you know, for girls is first kiss, even more important than for boys! So stop babbling how much in confusion are you…" she was cut off.

"Oh really? I care about this just as much as you do! You know, many students saw us, and they are looking at me, so strange! Like…" he searched for words "…I can't even describe it! But don't you think, that I want to be sure about first kiss? That if someone ask me if I already kiss, I can answer?" he asked and looked at her.

"Look, I'm in the same doubts too!" Brittany replied.

They sat in silence for about three minutes.

"What should we do? I mean…kiss was…accident. Right?" said Alvin and looked at her.

Brittany rolled with eyes.

"Duh, You bumped into me" she said

Alvin gasped and stared at her.

"Me? You did!" he replied in defense.

"You did!"

"No, You!"

"You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Whatever!" muttered Brittany.

"I don't want to fight, I only want to be certain about it!" said in defense Alvin.

Brittany just mouthed something but said nothing.

"Me too…" she whispered quietly, but loud enough for Alvin to hear.

There was silence all over again.

Brittany just sat there, on bed. She doesn't know what to say anymore. But surprisingly Alvin does.

"Do you…do you wanna be sure…about it?" he asked.

Brittany looked at him, not believing hers ears.

"Of course I do!" she replied and looked at him. He was blushing. But the question is, why?

"Um…would you…would you want to…"he began but sighed. There was no way, that he could ask her something like that. He looked at her. She was like angel to him. Beautiful angel caught in chipette's body.

He moved a little closer and Brittany noticed it too.

She looked at him…waiting what is he going to do.

Alvin just sighed. He looked everywhere but at Brittany. He couldn't. He was too nervous to do. When he finally got enough courage to look at her, his gaze stopped at her. Even if he wanted to look somewhere else, he couldn't.

Brittany blushed at that. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable about that, how was Alvin staring at her.

Alvin closed his eyes. He sighed.

"_Now or never." _he though and opened his eyes again.

"Alvin I…." said Brittany when she turned to him, but she was cut off, when he suddenly leaned closer and kissed her! He kissed her! Right on lips! She was surprised, and her eyes went wide open at first, but she soon closed them and enjoyed in kiss. She returned it.

After minute or two they broke apart and blushed, in deeper red color than is Alvin's sweater.

"Wow." Began Brittany. She was speechless. "W-What was that for?" she asked him and looked at Alvin.

He smiled nervously.

"Y-You said, you want to be sure about our first kiss…so…now we are sure, right? Forget about that accidental bump…" he said "If you know what I mean." He added and smiled shyly at her.

She returned smile.

"I think I know what you mean." She said.

Alvin sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness!" he sighed and fell down on bed.

Brittany just rolled with eyes, but soon she too, lied down on bed, next to Alvin.

" I was so nervous…But it was worth. Now we're both sure, right? " he asked and Brittany nodded.

"Wow. I just had a first kiss." Smiled Alvin at himself.

Brittany rolled with eyes.

"WE had a first kiss." She said and snuggled to him, making him blush.

"Y-Yes…we…"nervously said Alvin. But the feeling was great.

He wasn't confused anymore, and now he was sure he and Brittany kissed. Already. And now, when Brittany is snuggling to him…Wow…he can't describe that feeling, but he is sure…the feeling is awesome!

They kept lying like that for a few minutes.

Alvin slowly, but softly kissed her on top of her head, making her blush.

"And what was this one for?" she asked flirty.

"For being you." He answered and looked at her.

Brittany thought for a second.

"Why?" she asked.

Alvin sighed and closed his eyes. There he goes again. He and his babbling!

He release Brittany and sat up, making her sat up in confusion too. He opened eyes and looked at her.

"Britt…I-I think I fell in love with my best friend." He said and looked at her.

She looked a little surprised and jealous.

"T-That's great…I'm happy for you." She replied uneasily and looked at him.

Alvin tilted her chin and made her look at him in eyes.

"There's something more, I need to tell you." He began and looked at her ice-blue eyes. Alvin waited a little longer. "You are my best friend." He finally said and looked at her deeply in eyes.

She looked confused at first, but she smiled.

"Wait. Does that mean…?"she asked but was cut off, when Alvin's lips crashed on hers. She closed her eyes and returned kiss, with even more passion.

While they were kissing like that, they didn't notice four tiny chipmunks walked in room.

They just looked surprised, but after some time also grossed.

"You were not joking about the kiss." Finally said Simon and smirked, when Alvin and Brittany quickly broke apart, blushing. They were busted.

Alvin just smiled nervously a little.

"You and your big mouth!" said Brittany and rolled with eyes.

"Britt, I'm sorry, that we didn't believe you, when you said that you already kissed." Said Jeanette apologetically.

Brittany just smiled a little, and looked at Alvin, who was trying hard not to burst into laughing.

"Look who is talking!" he laughed at Brittany.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, furball!" she said playfully.

"Make me, Barbie." He teased her, and came closer. Brittany just rolled with eyes and kissed him full on lips.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Just a little, short (15 pages long) One-Shot. I hope it was good.**

**I was trying to make it a little funny, confusing and cute. But well, I also wrote this carefully, that characters are not OCC.**

**I really hope it was good, and you enjoyed it :D**

**If you think it was good then I'm happy.**

**I will probably wrote next One-shot for other pairing. But I don't know which one. **

**Simon/Jeanette or Theodore/Eleanor?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME, PLEASE! :D**


End file.
